A communications switch, such as an ethernet switch, allows a plurality of communications devices to communicate with one another. To establish a conduit for data between the communications switch and the communications device, a connector may be coupled to the printed circuit board (“PCB”) of the communications switch so that the communications device may plug into the connector. A connector is also referred to as a “jack.” Where possible, the communication device may also receive power from the jack. Providing power through the jack eliminates the need for the communications device to have a separate power source, such as an AC/DC power source. Power provided through the jack is referred to as “inline power.”
Jacks are sometimes manufactured as a jack unit that includes in its housing one or more jacks and some of the components for carrying data. For example, isolation transformers for the data lines may be included in the housing of a jack unit. The pins of a jack unit may be soldered onto the PCB to electrically couple the data components in the housing of jack unit to the appropriate components of the PCB. Including some of the components for carrying data in the housing saves board space on the PCB. However, positioning the isolation transformers in the housing of the jack unit may not allow inline power to be provided to the communications devices that plug into the jack unit. This is because the jack side of the isolation transformer, which must be accessible to provide inline power, is blocked by the housing of the jack unit. Thus, inline power may not be available where the isolation transformers are included in a jack unit.